


You Wouldn't Understand

by DalishGrey



Series: The Redacted Files [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cerberus - Freeform, Concussions, Interrogation, Martyrdom, Misunderstandings, Not What It Looks Like, Other, Post-Mass Effect 2, Pre-Mass Effect 3, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Trials, agent - Freeform, can't explain, lacky, tempers, udina please fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd done it. The Collectors were gone. Wiped from existence with the destruction of their home-world. At least that's what she hoped.<br/>But they didn't care. As far as they were concerned, she was an agent of Cerberus...and it would take more than Anderson's good word, to drag her back from this hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wouldn't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> For the Lootcrate competition :)  
> It's a bit of drabble (potentially awful drabble) but still, I hope you all enjoy :)

The disappointment in his eyes was heart-breaking.

_'Anderson...oh Anderson...'_

They clipped the cuffs around her wrists and pulled the hood over her head, shrouding her from public view and cutting her old friend from her sight. Something flew through the air, catching her jaw and making her lose her balance. She wobbled on weakened legs, her knees were moments away from buckling. Her head swam with agony, her sight blurred further amidst the darkness. She was guided through the corridors, her stomach churning with an unadmitted fear.

Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as they sat her down on the cold chair. The hood was yanked from her head, almost jarring her neck. The light was bright, stinging her eyes as the room flooded into view. But she didn't flinch, her victory had been hollow and she couldn't give a shit what happened next.

The light dimmed and she wanted to lunge across the table. Grey hair, dark skin, a _secret_ smug grin tugging on thin lips. She looked at him through lidded eyes.

"Undina, to what do I owe the displeasure?" she smiled brightly.

"Commander Shepard, I knew I'd see you here eventually...it was only a matter of time before you got yourself into this mess" he cooed, ignoring her blatantly hateful tone. He sat opposite her, placing file after file upon the table.

"Get to the point Udina" she would at least _try_ to be respectful to the man, no matter how much his existence annoyed her.

*****

She wasn't sure how long passed, her head throbbing, her concussion not quite faded enough for her to concentrate. Tess was pretty sure he asked a few questions more than once.

"Final question, why did you cooperate with Cerberus?" he asked calmly. There was a light in his eyes that made her feel sick to her stomach. He asked her the question again, looking for any deviation in her story.

"To stop the Collectors from abducting human colonies" her answer was clipped, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Ah yes, but was lowering yourself to that standard really necessary? After all, people are now viewing _you_ as a rogue Spectre, a woman who faked her own death so that she could discreetly align herself with Cerberus...your loyalty is being questioned by billions" his words cut at her like a talon blade, the hint of a smile on his lips made her furious. He was _enjoying_ this. She jumped to her feet, the cuffs cutting into her wrists.

"I died because the fucking Collectors blew up my ship! And I worked _with_ Cerberus because no one else seemed to give a fuck what was happening to the colonies! _Human_ colonies! So don't you dare preach to me about loyalty!" she shouted, glad for the restraints, beating the crap out of the ambassador _probably_ wasn't the best way to prove herself. She sat back down, calming herself "I...my apologies, it hasn't been easy..." she sighed, her face softening. "Look, do I know that working with Cerberus was wrong? Yes, but I was never loyal to them! They had resources I needed, I used _them_." Anderson's expression became one of sympathy. He knew that she wouldn't have worked with them unless she felt she had no other choice. She was stubborn, but she wasn't an idiot.

Udina scowled, even he couldn't deny that the Alliance's inactivity looked bad. But maybe, just _maybe_ he could shift it all to Shepard.

"I see...and what of..." he searched the papers in front of him, fumbling in his determination "Kaidan Alenko? What was his involvement in it all?" her heart visibly broke and all her rage faded.

"He wasn't involved, we bumped into each other at one point, but I haven't seen him since" the look of anger on his face when they met on Horizon...God...she'd do anything to avoid that again...

She ran her hands through her hair, resting her head in her palms as she leaned on the table. Her eyes shone with held back tears.

"Anderson...I know you're there..." she sighed. He shifted uncomfortably behind the glass. "I know I have no right...but promise me, promise me I'll take the brunt of this...my crew, they were just following orders, if anyone is to be martyred, please...let it be me"

Hesitantly he pressed the small button, allowing him to answer. His voice was stern, but trembled softly.

"I'll do what I can"

Her smile was soft, hopeful. A single tear trickled down her muddied cheek.

"I...thank you"


End file.
